


OH THE JOYS

by shuto



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:41:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuto/pseuds/shuto
Summary: Took years to get back to it.





	OH THE JOYS

To begin, I have done this before, but it has been years. So I present myself as a first timer. I'm a 67 year old mwm who commonly passes for an easy 10 years younger. Sure, I try to take care of myself, but it's mostly good genes, something I can't take credit for but can and do take advantage of when I can.  
Like a lot of guys my age, the wife had begun to lose interest in sex while I was still vital and very interested. The first thing to exit our sex life was variety. Straight sex was on the menu but naught else. And that not as often as I'd like. No spice in your sex life sucks...oops, that's out too.  
This situation led me to begin perusing CraigsList and other pubs, online and off, looking for the odd vicarious thrill and taking the problem in hand so to say.  
I read Literotica, Richards Realm and a few others and totally by accident, hit upon a gay story about a guys first time giving head. How he was talked into it, kind of seduced, coerced a bit and how the experience went for him. OMG, I thought it the hottest thing I'd seen in years. That began my quest for male activities.  
Back to the adds for more than the pics of cocks and the occasional vicarious thrill. Now I was reading for content with hopes of finding someone compatible. Someone who wanted a low key, sincere friend to share some intimacy with.  
I looked for months. Between responding to postings and finding no joy I came to a few conclusions. Many respondents/posters on CL were idiots. Most were liars. The few who didn't immediately fit those categories turned out to be other than described when we met, qualifying them for both categories.  
Two years into my search I discovered Silver Daddies. Kind of a dating service for the gray and gay/bi set. You register and you can initiate contact or someone can contact you, all based on a personal profile everyone fills out. Spent a year on that. Met a few people for a beer but there was no chemistry. So I widened my search and on an odd whim, I included couples as a search parameter. A dozen or so popped up and one, with a pic, caught my interest. Not really the handsomest guys, but they had the greatest smiles. Real smiles, not poses.  
I sent them an email and corresponded back and forth with primarily one of them Call him Rich. We had things in common and hit it off. I was up front about my status and even told him that I was interested in sucking my first cock and in need of instruction. He invited me over and I accepted. When I got there I was mentally tied up in knots, with nerves thrumming and butterflies like B-52's. Met them both and was shown around the place. We sat on the patio and talked and I relaxed, just enjoying the company. After a couple hours I had to go and we said we ought to do it again. I could hardly wait and when I got home we set up my next visit.  
This time, I was relaxed when I arrived and Rich decided to show me their little wood shop. We were sitting on stools and I was looking at tools when he walked up to me, rubbing his cock through his shorts and asked if it was only tools that brought me there. I reached in his shorts and brought out a very respectable 6-7" cock. I massaged it a while and asked if there were someplace we could be more comfortable. We went into the next room, where he dropped his shorts, sat on a couch, and I began to massage his cock and balls. My blood pressure had to be stratospheric, I was that excited. When I first took him in my mouth and heard him draw a quick breath, I almost came. I sucked him in all the ways I could imagine, all the ways I'd sucked guys in my daydreams and fantasies. I even sucked him deep as I looked into his eyes, a fantasy of mine. I quickly found my gag reflex and kind of bounced off of it repeatedly. I ran short of oxygen a couple times. not because he was forcing anything, he never touched my head, darn it. It was because I was getting so much enjoyment out of trying to deep throat him that I had forgotten to breath.  
I never did get him where I thought he belonged, but not due to lack of trying.  
He warned me several times that he was getting close but I never hesitated and took his cum down my throat with pleasure.  
That was the end of that visit. Haven't been back since. First, I had to think about it all. I had to think about it a great deal! I had wanted it, but was a little surprised that I had actually gone through with it. That I was now a cocksucker. Then I was busy for a while. There were storms. Then they were traveling. I was traveling. One thing and another for us all. Life, I think it's called.  
Months have passed. I still check out the adds. Even answered a couple. No joy resulted. Just coasting. Working. Thinking. Daydreaming.  
Going to now try to set something up with Rich for the near future. They should be home, I'm home. Besides being really nice seeming guys, there is a cock there I haven't met as yet. I'd love to correct that situation and maybe, just maybe, reintroduce myself to one I already know.  
I'll let you know!

**Author's Note:**

> Have yet to set up my return.


End file.
